


Kiss mo'ko

by sooisto



Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Ang Part 1 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!unbeta'd





	Kiss mo'ko

**Author's Note:**

> Ang Part 1 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)
> 
> Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!
> 
> unbeta'd

Dismissal na ng huling klase ni Kyungsoo ngayong Friday. Napa-TGIF na lang siya dahil sa wakas, natapos din yung @#)$*inang quiz nila sa Philo. Mentally exhausted na siya pero ayos lang kasi alam niyang magiging worth it lahat ng sinagot niya.

 

Worth it, dahil may nag hihintay sa kanyang Mapagmahal, Malambing at Masarap na nobyo niyang si Jongin sa labas ng kanyang room. 3M. Mhm.

 

"How's your quiz, babe?" Pangungumusta ng masarap nitong nobyo kasabay ng paghalik nito sa pisngi. 

 

"Nakakapiga ng utak pero it went well naman." Humalik din siya sa pisngi ng nobyo niya.

 

Humalik din ulit ang babe niya sa kabila naman niyang pisngi. Nako.

 

"Tara, I will treat you sa Frangos para mawala naman ang pagod ng babe ko." Ngumiti siya ng napakasarap at kinuha nito ang bag ni Kyungsoo para siya na ang magbibit. Ang swerte swerte talaga ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sana all.

 

"Wait lang babu, yung sintas ko." Papaupo na sana siya para ayusin ang sintas ng sapatos niya pero inunahan na siya ni Jongin.

 

"Eh, babuuuu~"

 

"Ako na babu, mapapagod ka lang lalo."

 

Anong nakakapagod sa pagsisintas? Eto talagang si Jongin masyadong mapagaruga. Iniispoiled masyado si Kyungsoo.

 

Nasa car na sila ni Jongin papuntang up town, pero nakita niyang papikit pikit na ng mata si Kyungsoo, inaantok na ata.

 

"Babu? Do you still want to eat or let's go home na lang? Antok ka na oh." Hinaplos haplos nito ang ulo ni Kyungsoo habang nagdadrive.

 

Gusto sana kumain ni Kyungsoo pero ngayon lang niya naramdaman yung matinding pagod niya di lang dahil sa quiz niya kanina. Dahil din sa ilang araw na pagpupuyat sa pag gawa ng thesis with his groupmates na parang freeloader na lang yung iba at parang dalawa or tatlo na lang yung kumikilos. Grabe ang stress niya nun pero sa wakas at natapos na din.

 

Pinili na lang niya na umuwi na lang sila at matulog na dahil parang bibigay na siya at any moment.

 

...

 

Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo sa di alam na dahilan. Nakabalot siya sa katawan ni Jongin habang nakabalot din sila ng makapal na kumot, pareho silang naka boxers lang pero suot ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt ng babu niya na oversized sa kanya. Alam niyang kinarga siya mula parking lot ng kanilang tinitirahang apartment hanggang dito sa kanilang kwarto saka siya binihisan at eto na sila ngayon na magkatabi sa kama. Gawain na ito minsan ni Jongin kapag nakakatulog si Kyungsoo sa kotse papauwi sa kanilang apartment.

 

Inabot niya ang phone niyang nasa bed side table para tingnan kung anong oras na. 12:32 na ng madaling araw, mahaba-haba pa ang tulugan nilang dalawa.

 

Pero bago siya matulog, tititigan niya muna ang napaka gwapo at napaka sarap niyang babu. Sinubukan niyang kurutin ng dahan dahan ang pisngi ni Jongin, akala niya magigising pero kinunot lang niya ang kilay niya sabay ng pag ungol. Natuwa siya sa naging reaksyon ng babu niya kaya ginawa niya pa ulit yun at tska pinagkakalabit ang malambot at makapal nitong labi. Maya't maya pa ay nagising ito dahil sa kung ano anong pinaggagagawa ni Kyungsoo sa mukha niya, kaya bigla niyang kinagat ang daliri ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Ah!" nagulat si Kyungsoo. "Babu, masakit."

 

Agad naman kiniss ni Jongin ang parte ng daliri niyang nakagat niya. Sinubo pa niya to at nilawayan.

 

"Ay! ano ba yan babu, kadiri mo." Sabay pahid nito sa braso ni Jongin.

 

Tinawanan na lang niya ang nadidiri niyang babu. "Di ka ba makatulog, babe?"

 

"Hindi eh, kiss mo nga ako." Ngumuso si Kyungsoo para antayin ang halik ni Jongin.

 

Ito ang isa sa mga paraan sa tuwing naaalimpungatan ang isa sa kanila, hindi pwedeng hindi makatulog ang isa man sa kanila kaya nakagawian na nila ito.

 

Hinigpitan pa niya lalo ang pag yakap niya kay Kyungsoo para magkalapit lalo ang kanilang mga mukha at sinimulan na niyang halikan ang makapal na labi nito, malalaswa ang nililikhang tunog at madiin ang pagkakahalik sa isa't isa habang hawak hawak ang malalambot na pisngi nito at nakapulupot naman ang braso ng nakakatanda sa leeg ng nobyo niya.

 

Tuloy ang mainit nilang paghahalikan hanggang sa makaramdam na ng antok si Kyungsoo. Umungol siya ng mahina at agad na naramdaman ni Jongin na antok na ito. Malakas talaga ang instincts nito pagdating sa babu niya.

 

"Sleep ka na babu, okay? Good night, I love you." Hinalikan niya ito ulit sa lips para sa good night kiss.

 

"Good night din and I love you too." Saka niya isiniksik ang ulo sa leeg ni Jongin at niyakap ito.

 

at parehas na silang nakatulog ng mahimbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
